


Bramble House SAVE Point, Feast Day of Saint Catherine of the Wheel, 202x

by pnictogen_system



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnictogen_system/pseuds/pnictogen_system
Summary: The Pnictogen System has reached a turning point. Chara Dreamer (formerly "Dreemurr") has a few words.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk
Kudos: 1





	Bramble House SAVE Point, Feast Day of Saint Catherine of the Wheel, 202x

Hello. I am Chara. That is to say, I am Mx. Chara Dreamer, of the Pnictogen System, residing in Seattle.

We resolved earlier to post some kind of update to "Archive of our Own" today, and our mind has been in a whirl of possibilities for hours...what sort of thing would we write? would we comment on an old piece? simply file another journalistic report? what? 

And I find myself, in the event, able to think of only one thing, really...

...we are at the hub of a great wheel.

Thank you Saint Catherine of the Wheel, who _might_ be Hypatia. Which one are you? Spin the wheel. 

And thank you, Jeanne d'Arc. 

And you, Artoria Pendragon.

(no, Mordred, I'm not saying "now you like Artoria better"—oh my gawd)

And many others.

I am tired. It's time for bed.


End file.
